Irina Shidou/Plots
Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Irina first appears in Volume 3 in a picture with Issei from when the two were playing together. Her first appearance in person was alongside Xenovia when they came to Kuoh Town under the orders of the Church to retrieve the stolen Excalibur's from Kokabiel and his men. They a small paid a visit to her childhood friend Issei's home, much to his surprise to find she's was actually a girl. The next day, Xenovia and Irina arrive at the Occult Research Club both to inform Rias and her peerage about their about their mission and to issue them a warning to not to interfere with their work. Just before they leave they noticed Asia, the previously known "Holy Maiden" before her excommunication as a "Witch" who was then berated by Xenovia for becoming a Devil. Issei intervenes seeing her going as far as to attempt an exorcism on Asia and challenges the girls to a fight, with Kiba joining his lead. Outside Irina and Xenovia dual Issei and Kiba respectively, Koneko warns Irina of Issei's ability to rip her clothes off which she was surprised to see Issei had become a huge pervert during the time they haven't seen each other. Irina was able to narrowly dodge every attempt Issei pulled to use his spell. The victory is hers in the end when Irina delivered a slight cut of her Holy Sword to Issei, The two Exorcists, then leave the school area to continue their search. Both girls are next seen begin for money due to Irina having already spent all their wages, they were reached out by Issei, Saji and Koneko who wanted to help find the Excalibur swords but in exchange if they destroy them from Kiba's sake, they agreed and formed an alliance, that night Irina and Xenovia split up from them to cover more ground. She was defeated by Kokabiel while infiltrating his base and was left in a near death state, but was saved by Rias' group and recovered due to Asia's healing. At the end of the volume after Kokabiel's defeat, Irina takes all the stolen Excalibur fragments back to the church, disappointed at the fact that Xenovia had become a Devil. She reappears in Volume 6, after being reincarnated as an Angel by Michael as his Ace, she was sent to Kuoh Town as Heaven's representative and transferred into the same class as Issei, Asia, and Xenovia. Prior she came to learn the truth of the death of God from the Bible and understand the reason Xenovia leaving, thus lessening her malice against her as well as Asia. She then moved into the Hyoudou Residence. When Issei entered his Juggernaut Drive, Irina was the one that brought the Oppai Dragon Song to the battlefield to change him back. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Azazel showed Irina and the rest a tokusatsu of the Oppai Dragon show based off of Issei that's currently popular with kids. Irina then energetically boast how proud she is that her childhood friend is now famous and reminisced how they used to play heroes as kids. Issei complimented how Irina grew from a tomboy to a bishoujo which embarrassed her as she tried to resist his seducing comments from causing her to fall as her wings flickered. Azazel further encouraged it, welcoming if she falls, causing her to pray to Michael to remain faithful. She and all the other girls glared at Issei and Akeno whom the latter remained him of the date he promised. At school during lunch, as the school trip to Kyoto approaches, Irina and her group agreed to pair up with the perverted trio as most of the girls wanted to be close with Issei, the girls comments caused Matsuda and Motohama raging at Issei's popularity. After school all the club members gathered to plan for the activity for the school festival. Soon after Irina and the rest made their way to an abandoned factory, where they met with members of the Khaos Brigades Hero Faction who were causing trouble around town, Irina, Koneko and Gasper took the position of middleguards to fight against the Hero Faction. After the battle Irina suspected that they were only used as an experiment to grow stronger by achieving Balance Breaker from fighting them. Upon returning to their club room, Akeno expressed he delight as tomorrow was her date with Issei, which caused all the girls to direct their killing intent towards Issei. When Odin arrived in town and informed Azazel and the rest of his visit to meet with the Japanese Gods as well as problems at home due to a certain "troublesome lad" and about the increasing numbers of Balance Breaker users in the Khaos Brigade. Over the next several days, Irina and rest accompanied Odin and his bodyguards as he indulges himself in various places around Japan. They are then attacked by Loki who was against Odin joining with other factions, everyone battled the Evil God while protecting Odin, Loki then brought out his son Fenrir to assist him. They had trouble beating them especially since the giant wolf pierced through Issei's armor, they were then save by the arrival of Vali and his team, which led Loki and Fenrir to retreat. After Issei recovered from his injuries, Vali proposed a they join forces to defeat Loki. Irina and the Gremory group had a meeting in the spacious hall in the Hyoudou Residences basement with Azazel, Baraqiel, the Sitri group and the Vali team, whose caused an awkward tension as they questioned their true motives. Vali explained that they simply want to defeat Loki and Fenrir even if they didn't cooperated. As they come to some sort of accords, Azazel plans on asking Midgardsormr for countermeasures to use against their opponents. As the ORC, Student Council and Vali Team are left on stand-by, Irina was discussing with Arthur who had the last Excalibur with Kiba and Xenovia listening in on them while on alert. On the day Odin has his meeting with the Japanese Gods everyone was on guard when Loki commenced his assault with his army that consisted of Fenrir, Sköll, Hati Hróðvitnisson and cloned applicants of the Midgardsormr. The battle dragged on as Irina protected Xenovia while sprinkling Pheonix Tears to heal her, just when things were at their worst, they were able to win with the combined attack of Baraqiel and Akeno's Hly Lighting and Issei finishing off Loki with the Mjolnir. In Volume 9, Irina goes to Kyoto along with the second-year students of Kuoh Academy, her group consisted of Asia, Xenovia and Kiryuu, whom they paired up with the perverted trios group touring around Kyoto. That night, Irina and Xenovia sneak into Issei's room where they find him and Asia kissing in the closet who faints after being exposed. They also enter the closet with them where Xenovia once again attempts to have Issei's child and tries to convince Irina to do the same for the purpose of strengthening Heaven's forces, although she hesitates due to the risk of "falling". Irina steps back as Xenovia goes through with it until Asia wakes up and interferes also wanting to bear his children. Issei tries to distance himself but bumps his head and lands his face on Irina's breasts, twice before passing out. She and the rest of the Occult Research Club then encountered Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction who kidnapped the leader of the Youkais, Yasaka, in an attempt to summon the Great Red. She then fought against Jeanne but was defeated. In Volume 10, during the match between Issei and Sairarorg, Irina tearfully talks about Issei's kindness and hard work to the children in the audience to encourage him, showing her feelings of love towards Issei. In Volume 11, she accompanies the Gremory Team to the Underworld, where they were attacked by Cao Cao and Georg, losing to the two. She was later handed the Excalibur Ruler by Le Fay Pendragon to fix the broken Ex-Durandal after her brother abandoned the sword. In Volume 12, Irina, Xenovia, and Akeno face Jeanne in a three-on-one match using a prototype Holy Demonic Sword created by Heaven. While they are able to corner Jeanne, Jeanne manages to take a child as a hostage to prevent them from further attacking her. Luckily, Kiba manages to save the child and Issei defeats Jeanne. After the return of Issei and the defeat of Cao Cao, Irina says she wants to go on a date with Issei, as does the rest of the girls of the Occult Research Club. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Irina took part in the rescue mission of the Occult Research Club's kidnapped first-years and helps battle the Stray Magicians who took them. In Volume 15, Irina was seen competing against Xenovia in a swimming match in the underground pool of the Hyoudou Residence for the right to sit on Issei's lap which Xenovia ultimately won. Irina, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania in Volume 16 to aid Rias and Yuuto, who were held captive in Tepes castle. She then participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; fighting the enhanced vampires and Grendel along the way. Irina later teamed up with Xenovia to defeat the mass-produced Evil Dragons that were rampaging in the Carmilla's castle town. After returning from Romania, she participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Irina, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club members, went to the Underworld and participated in the experience day for the school Sona Sitri built located at Auros in the Agares territory. While doing the respective activities assigned to them, Qlippoth managed to surround both Auros and Agreas inside a barrier and announced their intent to attack after a certain period of time. Before the time was up, they reconfirmed their plan and Irina ended up pairing with Hanakai of the Sitri group and fought with the mass-produced Evil Dragons. After the fights were settled and Xenovia's plan to become Student President was revealed, Irina told Issei that the promised season is near. In Volume 18, Irina went to Heaven with the Occult Research Club. Upon their return, they're visited by Irina's father, Touji Shidou, to organize the Christmas project and also give his daughter a magic doorknob that leads to an Interdimensional room for her to mate with Issei without falling which embarrasses her. Irina later goes shopping with Toiji, Issei, Xenovia, and Asia only to be attacked by Masaomi Yaegaki wielding the Holy Sword Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi infused with half of Yamata no Orochi which he manages to impale and poison her father much to her horror. Touji is now hospitalized and gives Irina the Holy Sword, Hauterclere, and was later transferred to Heaven to be cured. When Qlippoth attacked Heaven, Irina rushed to save her dad from Masaomi again. She manages to defeat him with the use of her new sword, Hauteclere, to purify Masaoni's sword with the help of Issei's Ascalon and Xenovia's Ex-Durandal, thus ridding him of the Dragon's influence but was soon killed by Rizevim. Later Issei and Irina were out shopping. She kisses him but tells Issei that they've already kissed before as kids. They then meet up with Azazel in a Santa Claus outfit and recall their childhood promise to attack Santa; so with the help of Ophis, they charged at Azazel. In the Extra Life of DX.1, During the Rating Game rematch between Rias and Riser, Irina took the place as Riser's substitute Bishop due to being an old acquaintance of his Knight Kariamine. Irina faced off against Xenovia, their fight continued even after the game ended. In Volume 19, Irina participates in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church. Along with Yuuto, she Initially joined with Sona's Peerage, Dulio and Griselda to fight against the Exorcists lead by Ewald Cristaldi who they had trouble fighting due to wielding a replica of Excalibur. However, they manage to defeat Ewald with the combined efforts of Yuuto and having her abilities enhanced by Griselda with Dulio delivering the finishing blow. Irina and Yuuto then left to join the other battlefield against the Exorcist lead by Vasco Strada, who wielded a replica of Durandal and also had difficulty to defeat. Suddenly the whole group had to deal with Walburga, while her army of Evil Dragons were immobilized, she activates her Balance Breaker that had control over the other half of Yamata no Orochi. However, they were able to defeat her, as well as destroy the Evil Dragons soul. In Volume 20, Irina's school are having a career consultation for everyone in her year, she is surprised to find that her father has come back to Japan from England for his daughter's interview with her teacher. Irina scolds him for prioritized her over his work, Touji explains that he originally has to attend an errand while in Japan and took this opportunity to see his "Angel". He then asks Issei if he and Irina have already used the Interdimensional Room, which causes Irina to outburst at her father in embarrassment. Along with other members of D×D, they met with Ajuka who had recovered Ravel who had been missing, Ajuka then tells them about a shocking truth about the King Pieces, an invention of his he kept secret from the public. Later D×D were able to locate the stolen city Agreas where began an invasion on Qlippoth's hideout. Irina and the Gremory Team face off against Niðhöggr the Evil Dragon that kidnapped Issei's parents, they had difficulty defeating him due to him possessing several Pheonix Tears vials until Crom Cruach shows up and starts beating Niðhöggr senselessly. Irina assisted Issei and Asia to find their parents by clearing a path through an army of Evil Dragons along with Kiba and Xenovia. In Volume 21, days after Trihexa had been unleashed and wrecking havoc onto the world and various other realms of different mythologies, Irina and the rest of her friends joined an army on an island on the coastal waters of Japan to battle Qlippoths army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and one of Trihexas bodies controlled by Apophis. In Volume 22, Irina arrived together with Xenovia and Asia and witness Rias and Akeno seducing Issei and with Irina showing amazement that a room similar to her own has been developed so soon. During school, after everyone had finished their end of semester test, they were all in the club room preparing it for the new year while reminiscing over the past, Irina revealed that she plans to go to the collage division but has yet to decide whether to work for a Church affiliation or something else for as long as she is able to gather at the emergency meetings. She also states that she wants to start bakery with Xenovia exposing that her second option of becoming a bride which embarrassed Irina. After school, Irina goes fishing with the Occult Research Club, The Vali Team, and Issei's parents with Irina challenging Xenovia to see who can catch the most fish. On the graduation day, Irina scolded Issei, Rias, and Akeno for keeping a secret of going to the club with them. After the graduation ceremony, Irina then revealed to everyone that she has declined to join the Angel's team in order to join Issei's team for the Rating Game World Tournament and happily accepted Issei's invitation. Irina watched as Issei proposed to Rias and smiles of their joyful union. Next weekend, the ORC group, Vali's team and Issei's parents went on a fishing trip on an inhabited island owned by someone related to them to them. Irina challenged Xenovia to a fishing competition to see who can catch the most fishes which she accepted. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Irina arrived together with Issei and her team members through Ryuuteimaru at the Azazel Cup. After ten days, Irina and her team watched as they receive bad ratings at their matches. Theit next was against Baraqiel, Irina defeated a Bishop and a Pawn. Irina and Xenovia later take on Baraqiel with Issei arrived at the scene. Irina then used her Hauteclere to perform high-speed slashes and with opponent unable to counter it. After the match, Irina watches as Rias and Akeno bicker over Issei and agreed to Xenovia's suggestion to get closer to Issei and have him take responsibility. In Volume 23, Irina and her peers had already enrolled into Kuoh Academy as third years. Her team had already won several matches at this point but noticed that despite this she questioned the look of gloom on Xenovia had on her face, she revealed the reason for it is that usually this is around when something bad eventually happens. Rossweisse who was now their homeroom teacher announced to everyone of the Ball Tournament taking place in a few days time, which Xenovia declared to the others the she and her Student Council team will not lose even to them, prompting Irina to declare the same back at her. Both teams set up a meeting with each other at the Hyoudou Residence as to get its members acquainted with each other, while Ravel said that this meeting will be an opportunity for both parties to gather each other’s intelligence, but Irina retorted believing that it will simply be a greeting with some Angels and won’t lead to anything drastic. Upon their arrival Irina extended her hand to introduce us to the members of Dulio's team. When it came to Nero's introduction, Irina explained that Heaven took a note from Issie's Oppai Dragon franchise and produced a hero for their believers, which Nero volunteered for the role. Irina then brought a small dining car with cake and tea for everyone and nearly let slip of Elmenhilde assistance in baking until Ravel interrupted her as to not leak too much information to their opponents. Later that night, when Issei was in bed with Ravel and Asia, the two swordswoman Xenovia and Irina switched off the lights and then came running in like ninjas to also cling to him for staring too much at Mirana's breasts and attempted to show off theirs to him while explained they tried different methods in making them bigger, the five of them eventually slept next to him on his bed. Needing more fighting members Issei and Ravel sought after Ouryuu to join them. Issei's team did their training in an underground space within the Gremory territory that had been previously handed to them, during which she and Xenovia were doing mock sword battles. While discussing how difficult Dulio's team supervisor Rudiger may be, they were soon greeted by the surprised visit from Roygun Belphegor who was sent their by Ravel's brother; Ruval for a job, she provided them with documented game data regarding Rudiger that could be useful in their upcoming match. Although Irina and the other girls were appalled when Roygun began flirting with Issei who didn't seem to mind, they all gave him cold stares as Roygun left giving him a flirting wink. Sometime later, both teams have their match at the Ajuka Stadium in the Astaroth territory with the game they'll be playing called Rampage Ball where both teams must find the goals that appear all over the game field and then throw the ball in. As the game had begun, their team were met with thunderclouds created by Dulio that caused icy cold heavy rain accompanied by lightning strikes that they had to dodge while attempting to obtain the ball first, the was fought over between Xenovia, Nero then Bova but Ouryuu from their side was able retrieve the ball and score the first goal, earning them 5 points. Later on both teams have scored consecutive points of 88 – 85 with Irina's in the lead. Irina clashed against Kiyotora Shinra in a sword fight over the ball, just as her teammates arrived at her position, Dulio, Diethelm, Mirana and Nero took advantage of Irina also being a Brave Saint to use their Five Card combination attack to increase their physical abilities, Dulio snatched the ball from Irina and used the momentum to score a goal and gain the lead with 95 points. Irina appeared shocked that she had unwillingly assisted the other team in their technique, this left Issei to advice her to step back for the moment so as to avoid the same mistake but still reassured her to win. As the goes on, Dulio's team followed Rudiger's strategies to exploit their weaknesses such as forcing Xenovia to assist Irina which gave their opponents an opening to score again and causing Xenovia to blame herself. 2 hours have past with both sides running low on stamina, she and Xenovia were after Dulio who had the ball but in the way stood Kiyotora who wielded two ethereal katana's that had been given to him by the Vatican, Rossweisse tried to give them backup but was stopped by Mirana and Griselda's attacks, forcing the Valkyrie to retreat. At that point Xenovia took the chance to propose to Issei outloud to take her as his bride as a way to motivate her, Irina then rushed in followed her lead and also requested for him to take her, Issei soon regains his composure and accepted them both. Upon becoming officially engaged to Issei, the two swordwoman's gained a massive confidence boost unbelievable aura surged forth from them and their respected Holy Swords. With this she two were able to send the opponents in their way flying off as if their fatigue from earlier had vanished, Xenovia then requested that she wanted 5 kids while Irina only wanted at least 2 (A boy and a girl). Irina and her team were able to gain more point by gathering their opponents attention, creating an opening for Asia to score, leaving them behind Dulio's team 2 points. She and Asia both ran to support Xenovia who had collapsed along with Nero. The timer eventually goes off with Irina and her teammates having lost to Dulio with the overall score 144 – 146. When was said and done, Irina offered a handshake to the timid Mirana saying they ere comrades now and the two gave their respects to each other. Later when the school's Ball Tournament had already commenced, Irina and some of the other ORC members were pitted against Xenovia's Student Council team in a game of basketball, which soon ended in a draw. On their way home, Irina and Xenovia just happened to come by Issei proposing to Asia and hid as to not ruin the moment. Xenovia contemplates how her engagement could've been just as romantic but shed tears as they're all happy that the three of them are now engaged and hugged each other in joy. In Volume DX.4, Irina participated in the strategy meeting with her team for their upcoming match against Sona and her team. Ravel question about her secret technique and she responds that it might work on deficiency in terms of time and agrees to improve the technique before the match. Irina and her team headed to the Armaros Colosseum for their match and when it started, Irina traveled together with Issei and Rossweisse to Tsubasa’s and Ruruko‘s location to face them was told by Ravel to use her technique. Irina’s clothes was accidentally destroyed by Issei’s dress break after it was deflected by Ruruko’s sacred gear, which causes Irina to protest at Issei if he doesn’t care if anybody sees his future bride’s body. She attached her rings of light at Tsubasa and Ruruko when they were forced to retreat after Grayfia destroyed their recovery point and she along with Issei and Rossweisse to their team base. Irina and her team were victorious after Sona surrendered the match to them. In Volume 24, Irina and everyone were enjoy their time a pool when they heard that all of their parents and guardians are meeting at the Hyoudou Residence. There she finds that her mother had also returned to Japan, she also teased her daughter over her engagement with Issei. They revealed that they were all gathered together to discuss plans for their wedding ceremonies, all the girls engaged to Issei made their personal requests with Irina wanting her wedding to take place in Heaven. Irina and her comrades would later have to protect Koneko and Kuroka from Grim Reapers led by Thanatos. During the Rating Match between Rias and Vali, Irina and her friends along with members of Tobio's Slash Dog team fended off the Grim Reapers from interfering with the match. Lavinia took the lead in having frozen all of them in place, allowing the rest to easily strike them. When all their enemies were dealt with, Irina and everyone went to watch the ending of Rias' match, witnessing she had to reluctantly forfeit. Everyone then later payed Rias a visit at the medical room. Irina and almost every girl present requested kisses from Issei as Koneko and Kuroka were hogging him for themselves. In Volume 25, Irina and her team were watching the tournament in Issei’s room and sees Diehauser winning against God-class beings which Irina shows her admiration towards the Rating Game Champion because he only participated the middle of the tournament. They also watch about mysterious new devils Balberith and Verrine, and the Shooting Star team who owns new Sacred Gears. After Rossweisse’s marriage with the Chief-God Vidar, Asia and the team began to analyze the members of Team Leisure of the Kings such as Typhon and his weather abilities, Apollon whose light power is dangerous even to ultimate-class devils, and Vidar’s kicks and mystical boots puts him on par with Thor. Rias comes to Issei’s room and informed the team that they been summoned to the vip by Ajuka who offered to help train both teams in the smartphone game called Beelzebut. During their break from training and the girls start thinking about Issei, Irina and Xenovia became confused by their talk and wondered if they should become a kidnapped princess so Issei can come and save them and Irina believing that a kidnapped prince is romantic and wants Issei to save her but Xenovia informed her that it’s impossible due to them being born in the battlefield. After training at the Beelzebut, Irina slept together with Xenovia and Asia in order to deepen their friendship. On the day of the match, Irina travels together with her team to Valhalla in Norse mythology at the Thor Stadium for their fight against Team Leisure of the Kings. When the match started Irina joined Issei, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ravel, and Ouryuu in the stairways of the artificial Yggdrasil. In one of the floating islands, Xenovia joined together with Irina and Ouryuu and became the first opponents to the current chief-god of Olympus Apollon with Irina introducing herself as Michael’s Ace and currently a member of Issei’s team. Irina and Xenovia started to attack Apollon but he quickly dodge their Ex-Durandal and Hauteclaire. Irina coated her Hauteclaire with her holy aura and attempted to slash Apollon as he enhances his hand small amount of divine aura in his hand and continuously firing it. As Apollon pushes Irina, Xenovia, and Ouryuu back, Irina declares that Issei’s going to win and he is her darling and as Apollon hears their declaration he decided to fight them seriously as he dislikes flashy fights. Irina and Ouryuu were ultimately defeated by Apollon in their battle but won the match due to Typhon’s losing the fight. Irina and her teammates celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence along with the rival teams for passing the preliminaries and entering the main stage of the tournament. As Issei was surrounded by his rivals, the Church Trio pulled Issei away from them with Irina saying he is her darling. Irina reappeared in True Volume 1, after Rias makes her announcement of being engaged to Issei to the Underworld and became interested of doing a press conference of her own by asking the higher-ups of Heaven. After Issei return from his devil job, Irina entered the bathroom with other girls to help wash his body and she went to wash his feet. She and the group arrived at the park where Issei is at to help delivered the captured devils to the Underworld and began to discuss about them about them appearing in every mythologies and later Kuoh Town. After the discussion, Irina started to bicker with Xenovia of wanting to sleep beside Issei until they were calm down by Rias as she told them both sleep beside him, in the end all the girls ended up sleeping in Issei’s room. Irina and the group arrived to a town where the devils were residing and took some of them out with her light spears and took out her holy sword Hauteclaire to unleash her holy waves. She and group became shocked to see Issei, Ddraig, and Bova in pain when the purple-haired girl was singing until she was stopped by Rossweisse’s hypnosis magic. Irina and the others became shocked to learned from Ajuka that the girl is Ingvild Leviathan, a descendant of the original Leviathan and a half-human Longinus wielder. After Ingvild woke up, the group took her to the beach on the unpopulated island with Rossweisse placing a barrier. Irina and Xenovia went to swim in the sea and went to eat the sandwiches that Akeno made, but they were interrupted by the arrival of the goddess Nyx. After Issei’s techniques fails to work on her because of her Godly Virgin Killer Clothes, Irina and Xenovia equipped their swords to fight in Issei’s place with Xenovia believing that she wants to be embraced by Issei, much to her annoyance. After reporting to Ajuka about Nyx’s actions and gaining the approval from Apollon, Irina watched as Xenovia tries to have sex with Issei to help him lose his virginity so he can fight Nyx and overcome her Godly Virgin Killer Clothes. Heading to Nyx’s location, Irina and the group came across the devils and she along with Xenovia, Kiba, Lint remained behind to fight them while the other group went to fight Nyx. Irina used both her halo rings and Hauteclaire to defeat the devils and protected Xenovia when one tried to attack her from behind. Irina and the sword group were later aided by the arrival of Vasco and Cao Cao to help them defeat the remaining devils. After Nyx was defeated, Irina and her team went to the Agares territory for the tournament and learned they will be facing Rias and her team in the first match of the main stage. In True Volume 2, Irina appeared in Issei’s dream of being in the wedding ceremony for him to marry his brides, with Irina among the first group of brides, and expresses her joy of having the best time. In the morning, Irina went to do some training in the large training space. After the Oppai Dragon Show in the Underworld, Irina and her team and Rias’s team watched the match between the two Hindu gods Indra and Mahabali, with Indra winning the match after striking his lightning on the Asura prince and with Irina becoming excited to see Mahabali’s willpower. She and the other girls catches Akeno and Koneko attempt to seduce Issei in the night before their training, Xenovia started to think about getting a head start, but Irina told her that Issei wanted to have his first with all the girls and she became excited when Xenovia stated about them sleeping with Issei secretly, all the girls ended up sleeping with Issei tonight. Irina and her team journeyed to their training camp in the mountain and she became amazed at the size of the mansion, later she trained with Xenovia with their holy sword, unleashing their holy aura in the progress. The next morning of their training, Irina continued to train with Xenovia in the woods and after finishing the training, she and the team watched the match between Sairaorg and his team against Team Shooting Star, with Sairaorg emerging victorious after delivering a powerful punch to the face. The Church Trio joined Issei in the hot spring and noticed Grayfia leaving the bath, which made them suspicious that Issei has done something intimately with her and started to question him, until Ravel stopped them. Irina and her team arrived at the Oppai Dragon Stadium in the Gremory territory for their match against Rias and her team, they meet with Issei’s parents in the VIP room to see them off before the match and they meet their bodyguard Mitsuya Kanzaki, and later see the hostility between him and Ouryuu until they left to their Rating Game. As the match began, Irina and the others were transported to the artificial Hyoudou Residence as their HQ, Irina and Xenovia went to investigate the house and informed the team that the furnitures were missing in each room and the team decided to use basement to discuss their strategy. As they left their base, the Church Trio rode on Fafnir’s battle vehicle with high speed and they were confronted by Crom Cruach, and with Asia telling Irina and Xenovia to go on without her. Concerned for Asia’s safety, Irina wanted to stay to protect Asia from Crom, but Xenovia understood her determination and reminded her about the main key in their game, which she recalls to not let Issei used up all his stamina before fighting Rias. Still worried about Asia, Irina agrees to go with Xenovia after seeing Asia’s determination to face Crom and she will be Issei’s bride. They encountered Vasco in his prime state and quickly began to fight him, but they were forced into defense, Irina was backing Xenovia with her Hauteclaire and light attacks, but they were blown away Vasco when he increase his aura and wave his Durandal II and holy fist, they were later joined by Ouryuu, and together they attacked Vasco at the same time and managed to break his left finger. And later as Xenovia used her signature move Cross Crisis, and Vasco was about to counter that attack, Irina and Ouryuu stopped him by firing countless number of light bullets and sealing his right arm with layers and layers of earth, thus allowing Xenovia’s attack to successfully hit him and sent flying into a building. As the ground that was bombarded by holy aura that formed cracks all over the ground and they see Vasco emerging from the building with a broken Durandal II and enveloped aura from his whole body. With Issei defeating Rias in their fight, Irina and her two teammates ended their and Vasco told them he’ll live for thirty more years, with Irina noting he’ll would still be strong even if his age were more than a hundred. Irina and her team celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence for their victory together with Rias and her team, and they watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness King, with Diehauser emerging victorious. They noticed Balberith was similar to Issei’s Oppai Dragon fighting and Irina felt seeing that fighting style before. In True Volume 3, Irina and the Occult Research Club members began a meeting to talk about a special program for the school festival, with Irina suggesting on doing the Occult Mansion, but Xenovia point it out that doing the same thing would be boring. After the meeting, Irina started to talk with Xenovia, Asia, Lint, and Elmenhilde about their visit to Kyoto and fantasizing about revisiting the Kinkakuji temple again. On the day of the departure, Irina and the others went to see the second year students off to their school trip to Kyoto and later went to the Shinkansen platform to be transported to Kyoto, joining them are the Slashdog and the Hero Faction teams, who have been entrusted to Urakyoto’s security. Upon arriving to Kyoto, Irina and the group were greeted by Yasaka and the Youkais to lead to the traditional giant mansion to meet with Suzaku and Sun Wukong to discuss about their plan, with Irina and the others who weren’t attending the meeting waited at the guest rooms. After the meeting, Irina and the group to do shopping and looked at the fans that have the oriental side and later became worried about spending their money until Issei decided to spend his money for them, much to the Church Trio’s happiness. The group were joined by Kunou and Yasaka on their shopping trip and took a break at the Matcha Café to eat some sweets and continued their sightseeing, while being joined by Akeno, Lint, and Elmenhilde to see Kinkakuji temple and later the group was divided into two groups with Irina joining Asia, Xenovia, Lint, and Elmenhilde. After the shopping trip, Irina, Xenovia, and Asia went to take a bath in the mansion and she was the first of the trio to arrive to the bath to catch the scene of Issei and Yasaka, calling Xenovia and Asia to see the scene. On the day of the battle against Erebus and his group, Asia and the others gathered at the front of the mansion and eventually transported pseudo space that was created by Georg. Category:Plots